An electronic transmitter of the above type is generally known and is used in systems for single-current telegraphy and telex. The telegraph line to which such a transmitter is connected is usually part of a bundle of transmission lines for information transmission. Consequently, it is important to limit cross-talk of the telegraphy signals transmitted over the telegraph line, to the neighbouring transmission lines to the highest possible extent. Particularly when the neighbouring transmission lines are telephone lines, the noise produced by the cross-talk is annoying because it is audible to telephone subscribers. It is known that cross-talk to neighbouring transmission lines is greater as telegraph signals approach a rectangular shape. Filtering of telegraph signals supplied by the transmitter before they are transmitted over the telegraph line is already known. This reduces the proportion of the higher frequencies in the telegraph signals, so that the shape of the telegraph signals is rounded and, consequently, cross-talk is reduced. Known means to accomplish this are, for example, LC-filters or RC-active filters. LC-filters have the drawback that they are bulky so that they considerably reduce the possibilities to miniaturize the electronic telegraphy transmitter. RC-active filters have the drawbacks that the signal dissipation therein is high, that they must be fed with a supply voltage, and that the high sensitivity of these filters to the tolerances of their components require either precision components or adjusting means, so that the design is economically not so attractive.